


Points of Balance

by GoldandScarlett



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other, i am really not participating in this week so much as i am just, writing a fic about tender and fourteen rollerstakting for my own gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldandScarlett/pseuds/GoldandScarlett
Summary: Tender wants to use her spontaneous roller rink creation powers in a situation where her cute outfits will be appreciated.
Relationships: Fourteen Fifteen/Tender Sky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Points of Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I have my coffee shop and my rollerskating. I can only assume my next fic will be Hella and Adaire working in a special collections library or something. Hmm.

It had been Fourteen’s turn to do date night the last time, and they had gone to a very nice restaurant and Tender had worn a very shimmery golden dress with improbable draping, and drunk wine out of a wine glass which had been picked to accentuate its flavor and everything was very proper and expensive. Honestly, she’d had a good time and she knew Fourteen had, even if they had spent an inordinately long time staring blankly at the multitude of forks laid out before them before picking one to eat their salad with. Tender was a bartender, sort of, so she could appreciate having the right wine in the right glass, even if she wasn’t going to bother with it herself, and as for Fourteen, well, they enjoyed immersing themself in the unique quirks of each new body, and most lawyers had to know at least one nice restaurant to meet fancy clientele at. 

Still, Tender thought they could both use something a little more loose and lowkey for their next date and she’d been looking for an excuse to go rollerskating that didn’t involve fleeing for her life. Tender was good at roller skating but more importantly, she was really good at putting together cute roller skating outfits. 

Fourteen, it seemed, was not. 

“What are you wearing?” Tender asked, surveying them doubtfully. 

“ _ You  _ made it,” Fourteen protested. 

“I brought it into being. You’re the one who designed it,” Tender retorted. “Whatever it is,” she added pointedly. 

Fourteen brushed a hand over their outfit the way one might brush off a patch of dirt, as though this might somehow clean up the design. “I was trying to be sophisticated,” they said. “But, you know. Also a bit daring.”

“Ah,” Tender managed. She was trying very hard to keep from laughing, because Fourteen looked so earnest and embarrassed. 

“Well, you always manage it!” they said. 

“No I don’t,” Tender said. “I always look hot. That’s not the same thing. 

“ _ I _ think you look sophisticated,” Fourteen insisted, sounding almost petulant, and Tender could not, at this point, stop herself from leaning forward, laughing, to kiss them. 

Fourteen leaned in eagerly to meet her. The sudden shift upset their center of balance so that their skates went skidding out behind them, and they pitched forward with a small shriek. Tender only just had time to plant her skates before they were colliding into her, clinging to the scant fabric of her crop top while their legs scrambled uselessly for a solid footing. She wrapped her arms around them and pulled them flush against her, steadying them.

“I’m not sure if I feel safe on these things, Tender,” Fourteen said, leaning against her with no effort to regain their own balance. They gave her one of their most beatifically innocent smiles, “You’ll have to hold my hand.” 

Tender rolled her eyes, but she set Fourteen back on their own feet and took the hand anyways, because it was Fourteen, and they were offering it out to her. Obviously she was going to take it. 

Fourteen was, admittedly, truly bad at roller skating, even after Tender had given them a lengthy demonstration, and the two of them had done a few wobbly loops together around the rink Tender had made. This did not surprise Tender, really. Fourteen did most things with a faintly alarmed sort of awkwardness, replaced by surprise whenever they did manage to succeed at something. Tender had, more than once, worked herself into a mild panic wondering how Fourteen had managed to survive so long as an assassin being the way that they were. And then she remembered, with a flash of cold, that they hadn’t survived. That was kind of the point.

“Tender,” said Fourteen, pulling her out of her reverie. 

“Fourteen,” said Tender. 

“You were going to kiss me earlier,” they said. 

“I was,” said Tender, “and then you fell on me.” 

“What if I said that I fell  _ for  _ you?” 

“Hmm.” Tender pretended to think about it for a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “No,” she said. “You did that a while ago. This time you just fell on me.” 

“ _ Tender _ ,” said Fourteen, plantive now. 

“Alright, fine,” Tender said, tugging gently at their hand. “Be careful though. Use your toe stops.” 

Fourteen let go of her hand, and then immediately sent themself crashing into her a second time. “Oops,” they said. And then they added, “sorry,” without sounding it and winked at her. 

And Tender laughing, held them warm and solid and alive against her, and leaned down to kiss them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take it back I just remembered these peoples histories with special collections libraries STAY AWAY.


End file.
